Think Gay
by The Spiffmyster
Summary: Sleepovers are never complete without a computer. Nor without shenanigans. M. SoRiku.


Heeeeeeeey~ It's been a while, huh? :D

This story is quite the interesting one. I don't even remember when I started it. All I remember about it was that I started it when I still had my old job and I started to write it before I went to work. I thought I was going to finish it then, but I didn't. That was psh...in March? April? FUCK THIS IS OLD. I never thought it would turn into this. XD It went from just going to be about 2 pages long in word, to being 10 PAGES LONG in word! D: Oh well.

But uh, I'll get on those other stories I have going. Just think of me on hiatus. But really I'm just feeling uninspired…for 7 months. (: Don't worry, I'll finish them…I hope…

But uh, enjoy? I re-read this one before posting! Sort of! :D It probably still kinda sorta…really sucks though. P:

Disclaimer: Don't own KH. This is silly.

WARNING: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN RELAAAAATIONS. BEWAAAAAARE. D:

----------------

"Hey dude, ready for tonight?" a silver-haired teen nudged his brunette buddy in the arm, smiling.

The other snickered, covering his mouth, "Yeah."

Riku slung an arm around Sora's shoulders and pulled out a list on a piece of crumpled notebook paper from his overly-large pocket, "Remember; we need all of these things for our sleepover." In very messy, scrawled handwriting were various things: chips, soda, DVDs, sleeping bags, and a few more interesting things only known to boykind. "_All_ of this is essential. We don't graduate from the tenth grade every day, you know."

Sora hooked his hand onto a strap on his backpack and balled his other fist, pumping it in the air, "Woot for last-day-of-school sleepovers!" He looked up to Riku as if waiting for approval.

Riku tightened his arm around Sora, "Now _that's_ what I call spirit!" He then proceeded to jam the list back into his pocket.

The boys walked out of their school building and onto the sidewalk. Today was the last day of school. Summer now reigned over the town of Destiny Island. But more importantly, today was the day of the two teens' annual end of the school-year sleepover. The two had already gotten parental approval to sleep over Riku's house, and Riku's parents had given them the okay to have the house to themselves. It was only one night after all. They were free. Free to make as much annoying noise and eat as much as they wanted to.

As the two walked, Riku's pants started to vibrate. Well obviously it was his phone ringing with one of the girly ringtones that unfortunately were programmed into it. Riku stopped, causing Sora to stop, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He then detached his other arm from Sora and flipped the blackberry open, "Hello?" A pause, "Yeah, I'll tell him…Haha, I know. Bye."

Sora watched idly as the boy next to him snapped the phone closed and returned it to his pocket, "So? Who was it?"

"It was your mom. She told me to tell you that you don't have to worry about being home at a specific time tomorrow, but it would be nice if you got home at an hour where it was still light outside." He smirked at the shorter of the two. "Oh, and she also said that it would be nice if you took her up on her offer to get a phone."

The brunette rolled his blue eyes, "She needs to get it through her head that they're a waste of money." His bottom lip jutted out to the side as he crossed his arms.

The aquamarine-eyed teen lightly slapped Sora on his back, "Come on, let's get moving." He started to walk, leaving Sora in the theoretical dust.

The brunette shook his head, narrowed his eyes and growled at his best friend's winnowing form as he ran to catch up, "Hey, at least I brought my stuff with me! We're saving at least an hour from my thinking ahead!" He skidded to a slow walk in stride with Riku. He hitched his enlarged backpack a bit for emphasis.

"The day you think ahead is the day I cut my long, manly hair off," he slipped his arm under his hair and flipped it over his shoulder.

"Tch, I'll get the scissors," Sora looked to the cement when all he got in response was a scoff.

A somewhat comfortable silence settled over the two boys, each staring at the slowly passing suburban landscape beside them. At one some point on the trail home, Sora got distracted by the slowly drifting cotton-ball clouds, meandering off his path, and bumped into Riku's side. Well Riku bumped back. A few moments later the harmless bumping got fiercer; they were in a battle.

Sora lost obviously. He was a _sore_ loser. Ha…

When they were finished with their child's play, Sora huffed and rubbed his brutally abused hip. Riku was way too competitive. Even for this. But Sora knew that Riku was Riku and he let it go. Why spoil the best night of their tenth grade lives?

--

Riku was the first to open the door, fighting his urge to yell out his routine "I'm home!" line. His parents weren't there, what was the point?

Sora tailed him into the house, flicking the door closed behind him with his foot, and quickly scuttled up the stairs to his right that led to Riku's room where he was sure his best friend was.

When he slammed his foot on the top step, he leaned over, putting pressure on said foot, and peered into Riku's room. The teen was sitting at his desk, on his blue laptop. Sora grinned just like the Grinch did when he formed his evil plot for the Whos. Slowly, he crept into his best friend's room, on his tiptoes for effect. He kept his arms poised like a cat's as he moved. His Grinchy grin still all over his childish face. When he got close enough to the back of his chair, he stopped and put his arms down.

He quietly sucked in a large breath and—

"Hey, Sora."

Deflated. The brunette slapped himself on his forehead with his palm and painfully dragged it down over his nose. "Can I ever have a little fun? Or do you have to be an asshole and balance on the stick in your ass?"

"Balancing on it would just be silly," he clicked out of his web browser, unveiling his bland grey wallpaper, and went into his documents.

"You get what I…! Tch, forget it," Sora slackened his shoulders and walked over to Riku's perfectly made bed. One time he threw a quarter on his friend's bed, and it bounced back at him. He kicked his leg up and basically threw himself onto the bed, disrupting the sheets.

"Hey, watch the blankets, sir," Riku closed his laptop with a click and spun around in his chair to face Sora lounging with his legs crossed on his blue and white bed.

Sora slapped a perfect pillow, "So what? We'll be sleeping on it in a couple of hours, anyway." He squirmed around a bit, displacing the fabric for effect.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Like we ever go to sleep at sleepovers. So why not keep the bed in good condition for as long as possible?" He leaned back in his chair and rested his elbows in the arms of the chair.

"It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

An eyebrow was raised, "Care to explain?"

"Surely!"

"Don't call me Shirley."

Sora looked at him with a dull expression.

"…Go on," he moved his hand in a circular motion for Sora to continue.

"Okay…But anyway," he made himself comfortable, building himself a circular barrier of sheets. "Gay people like having really neat beds because they're trying to hide the fact that they're gay."

At that point Riku lost all confidence that Sora would come up with a convincing rebuttal. But nevertheless, he let him continue. After all, it was interesting.

"It's because gay people know they can have as much sex as they want and not have to worry about having kids, so they do it like every night!" By the look on Sora's face, the silver haired teen knew his friend was being completely serious…which scared him. "And then in the morning, they're like, 'Shit. People are gonna know.' So they make their bed as neat as possible to give other people no proof that they could be gay." When he was finally finished, he crossed his arms over his chest in accomplishment.

Riku took in his best friend's little speech for a few minutes before he replied.

"So basically you're saying I have hot, crazy gay sex every night and I make my bed because I don't want you to know." He placed his thumb on his chin and crossed his legs in his chair.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sora confidently smiled widely.

"Mmhm, and what crazy idea gave you even just the thought I was gay?"

The brunette put a finger to his lip for a moment, narrowing his eyes in thought, "Your hair," he stated firmly.

Riku gently placed his forearms on the chairs armrests and planted his feet on the shaggy, blue carpet. "Wow. Just wow."

"…What?"

--

"So, the list," Sora leaned his lower back against Riku's white marble-top kitchen counter, and hopped up with his left foot. Clearly he checked first for any stray knifes before hastily thrusting his bottom onto the culinary surface.

"Yes," Riku, leaning against the fridge littered with family memorabilia opposite of Sora, once again pulled the list from his (_extremely _large) pants pocket, "we shall begin." He then shook the long sheet of paper like a whip, causing it to uncurl enough to be legible.

The blue-eyed boy watched Riku mull over the list, his aquamarine orbs flitting back and forth, "So what's first? Should we go in order?"

Riku placed the list on the counter space next to him and stared at the other, "Lucky for you I wrote it in a manner where it would not only follow a specific order, but it would correlate with the time," he smirked

"I take that as an insult."

Riku waved his hand and pettily shut his eyes, "By all means."

"Fucking asshole," Sora walked past him and grabbed at the list, stomping into the living room.

"Very mature," Riku called after his hunched-over retreating form.

The next sounds the silver-haired teen heard were the rustlings of blankets, plastic clanking, and a growl engrossed in anger. He shook his head and pushed his frame off of the cool surface, walking through the arc doorway of the kitchen. When he rounded the hallway, he heard the television click on to a channel with no signal. The telltale sign was obviously the loud, obnoxious sound coming from the piece of technology.

Walking into the room, Sora was already walking out. He passed by him in a huff, flashing a sneer at his face as they crossed paths.

"T.V. not working, honey?" He said as he saw the brunette walking up the stairs, obviously to his friend's room.

This time Riku followed him right away. Sora was on the elder's computer, disregarding his aquamarine-eyed friend's privacy, "Can I help you?"

Sora swiveled with his feet slowly in the black office chair to face the other boy, "No."

"Pissy much? It was just a joke, dude. I do it all the time, remember?" he tapped his index finger on his silver locks.

The brunette looked at him for a moment, then swiveled back to face the laptop, "Whatever."

Riku let out a grumble and pulled up a blue stool from the other side of the room, and placed it next to Sora.

He sat down and peered at what his friend was looking up, "You do know our list is totally screwed from this point."

Sora, chin in palm, clicked on his LiveJournal link, "Oh gee. I didn't notice."

The older teen pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well maybe it wouldn't have been if someone didn't get angry at me for the stupidest things. Tch, it's like you're PMSing."

"You're a comedian," the brunette let out a bitter bark of mock laughter and continued to scroll over his page and continuously tap and click the touch pad.

Riku let out an exasperated sigh and leaned down to rest his arms and chin on the computer desk. A ten minute silence ensued, Sora surfing different parts of the internet. Aquamarine pupils smoothly followed the mouse on the screen and scanning each newly loaded page.

Riku's eyebrows rose when the brunette came across a fanfiction writer's page. He didn't say anything as Sora hesitantly scrolled down the page to the writer's story links. He skimmed the titles and summaries. This wasn't just any fanfic page. All of the stories had summaries involving gay men and anal _sex_. This is the point where Riku's interest was piqued.

Sora clicked on one and waited for the page to load. He readjusted himself in his seat and started to read the text. Riku was also reading for prosperity. A good five minutes later the silver-haired teen sensed Sora was shaking. He looked up with his peripheral vision so see that his best friend was trying to hold back _giggles_.

A moment later, he was laughing hysterically. "No way, man! No _way_!" He covered his mouth with both hands trying to muffle his laughter. Riku let out a few good chuckles. When Sora stopped, it was silent. The teen decided to just finish it. He had read the part about how this boy liked another boy. And he left off where he kissed the guy he liked.

The older teen decided he had enough fun, so he sat up from his hunched position and walked over to the bed, flopping down on it. "Have fun with your homo story, Sora," he sarcastically said. He proceeded to read his new gaming magazine from under his pillow.

As the rest of the story progressed, it got worse. Sora's big blues widened with every detail. He looked over to Riku, embarrassed. If he stopped reading now, Riku would want to know what the rest was about, which would be extremely embarrassing. So he sucked it up and painfully read on.

He was now into the details of how the boy the main character liked was doing…unfathomable things to him. The main character's crush had just begun giving him a blow job and just the dialogue was giving Sora's face a prominent red tinge. At that point the brunette decided enough was enough and slammed the laptop cover shut.

Unlucky for him, it attracted a particular silver-haired teen's attention, "That bad, huh?" Riku closed the magazine he was reading, lifted his pillow, and placed it back under it.

When he commenced going through the motions of getting up, Sora's blood flowed into his cheeks and his expression one of great horror. "Riku! No!" he shot out of the computer chair and raised his hands in front of him, his feet pigeon-toed in his anxiety.

Riku had one leg off of the bed and one on, his fist had disappeared into the mattress because of his weight, and he was in the process of swinging his arm. "What?" his free hand placed out in front of him.

Sora diverted his eyes from Riku and curled his fingers into his palms. He leaned back and plopped into the rolling chair once again, lowering his arm to his sides. The chair moved backward a few inches at the sudden weight. He looked back up at Riku, "It's nothing. That story just…surprised me a little and I thought it would be too…too much for you." He put his hand on the armrest and scratched his pointer nail roughly against the thick plastic.

Riku had moved from his awkward position and opted to sitting on his bed's edge. "Sora," he deadpanned, aquamarine eyes half-lidded in a disbelieving manner. "Remember that time when we went to see _Taken_?" Sora's head shook in agreement, making his dark locks move erratically. "Mmhm, and who was the one clinging to my arm the whole time? Even when nothing scary was happening?"

Sora looked down to his right, "Me."

"Right. So you think I can't handle that gay little fanfiction?" The silver-haired teen placed his hands on his hips.

The brunette admitted defeat. He flicked the laptop cover open and swiveled away from the desk, letting his best friend walk over to the technology and bend down to have ample space to read comfortably. Riku's eyes flitted across the screen, his mouth curving up into some sort of smirk.

"Sora," he said.

Said boy stopped his mindless spinning in the chair and looked over to Riku, who was still reading the story. "Yeah?" he asked, a little uncertain.

Riku pressed his palm against the desk edge and stood once more, "You know what would be awesome?" His smirk was getting larger.

Sora crossed his legs in the chair, "What?" His mind was flitting with ideas of what his friend could be talking about.

"We could do something so amazing, so cool!" He was pacing the room and stopped near the entrance to his room. The blue-eyed teen was sweating under his black shirt. He felt a trickle under his bangs. "We should make one of our own." Riku walked the room again and sat on the stool next to the desk.

Sora looked to the computer's bright screen, "Why would we do that?"

"_Because_ it would be funny as hell."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," the brunette crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Chicken."

A blue eye opened. "What did you say?"

Riku hooked his shoes onto the wooden supporters on the stool, "I said, you're a chicken. Can't handle a little homosexuality? You're the one who claims I'm gay."

Riku had a point. _Dammit_.

The younger of the two curled his knees up and clasped his hands onto his kneecaps, "Fine. But what would we write?"

Riku let one leg slip from its hold on the wood and put a finger to his lips, "Hmm, I dunno."

Sora gulped, "Well get out Word and think of something. It's _your_ idea, anyway."

The silver-haired teen slapped his hands onto his thighs and stood, "Alright. I will." He then grabbed his still-open laptop and flopped backward onto the bed, pushing his feet up to get more of his head on the pillows. He patted the spot next to him, obviously wanting Sora to join him and proceeded to open the necessary programs.

Blue eyes filled with defeat, he pulled himself out of the oh-so comfortable chair and laid down sideways on the bed next to Riku. He curled his legs up a little and placed one arm under his pillow and one under his cheek.

"So Sora, I think I have a topic." He turned his head to face his blue-eyed friend, "I was thinking 'blow jobs'!" Riku raised his hand diagonally and brought it across him dramatically.

Sora lowered his eyes, "Nice, Riku. Nice."

"Psh, whatever. We're still writing it." Riku then started to type vigorously. For a few minutes no one talked. The only sound was Riku's finger pads on the keys.

When Riku stopped, he turned his face back to Sora, "I'm stuck."

"Augh," the brunette rolled his eyes. "On what?"

"I don't know what to put here." He turned the laptop to the side on his chest, pointed to a spot, and let Sora read the section he was stuck on.

_Sora's face burned as he looked down and saw Riku slowly pulling down the zipper to his denims. Sora was feeling light-headed and—_

The actual Sora's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Riku was writing about _them_!? Since when was it going to be about the both of them?

"Riku! Why is _my_ name in there!? And secondly, I have no idea what I'd feel like if a guy was giving me a blow job!" Sora scooted a little bit away from Riku and he was getting dizzy from all of his blood going to his face.

All the aquamarine-eyed teen did was shrug and put the laptop on the floor next to the bed. "Well you never said anything about _not_ putting you name in it."

The younger sputtered. "Oh w-well. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I don't know how to think gay."

Sora made a move to get up when Riku grabbed him by his wrist. "I could show you, Sora." Sora's pupils dilated. Riku was being _dead serious_.

Looking into his best friend's unnerving eyes, Sora gulped. Again. "Y-you don't mean you're actually going to—"

The other cut him off by pulling him back onto the bed and leaping over to straddle him. "Oh I mean it." He leant down, mounds of silver strands masking his face, and covered Sora's lips. Riku had his eyes closed so he didn't see the panic in those blue eyes. He kept pushing his lips onto the other pair and trying to push Sora's bottom lip open with his own.

When Sora's limbs got over the initial shock, he pressed up on his best friend's shoulders and unhinged his lips from the others. "Riku, what makes you think I actually want to kiss you!?" The brunette had a look of anger on his face and shoved Riku's shoulder for emphasis.

"I dunno. I was starting to get a little worked up, weren't you?" He shoved Sora's shoulder right back.

Sora was speechless.

Riku smiled, "Woo! I was right!" he then dived back down onto the brunette's lips.

Though Sora was a little embarrassed to say it, he had been feeling a little worked up as well. And since he and Riku were best friends, there wouldn't be any worry about doing anything _too_ horrible. And so, he kissed his silver-haired friend back.

The older of the two was relieved, to say the least. He had gone out on a limb kissing Sora. He was glad his friend hadn't gotten too mad at him.

With that peace at mind, he reached down to Sora's pants and pulled down the zipper.

Sora hesitated against Riku's moving lips for a moment while his friend reached into his pants through his zipper hole, pushing the button open along the way. When Riku made his way into the brunette's boxers, he relaxed somewhat, whole-heartedly kissing the teen on top of him again.

The silver-haired teen was surprised by Sora's hurried acceptance of the situation as he released his lips from his friend's and sunk down to his erection. He looked up at Sora for a moment only to see said teen look away immediately. Riku covered his mouth with the side of his hand and chuckled. With Sora's head down on the pillow, he could only see a forced frown and a red cheek. Without another spared moment, Riku grabbed the base of his friend's member with his fingers. He heard Sora let out a shaky breath, and when he placed the tip just between his lips, he heard him let out a squeaky mumble.

Aquamarine eyes fluttered shut as he placed more and more of Sora into his mouth. He dragged his two front teeth along the top of the appendage, closed his lips around it, and swallowed.

When he heard a strangled moan, he cracked one lid open to see tan fingers digging into his blue comforter and he could hear Sora's toes curling and uncurling sporadically. Riku continued to suck and swallow around the brunette's erection; he could feel it twitch as it slid back and forth on his tongue. Each time he pulled it from his mouth just enough for cool air to give him a different sensation, he poked the tip with his tongue. And each time Sora released a different moan or cry. And sometimes he moaned out Riku's name through his panting.

Soon the brunette was near his climax. He was desperately trying to buck into Riku's mouth, but the silver-haired teen had him pinned down to the bed by his hip. Riku's other hand was working on massaging the base and what Riku's mouth couldn't reach of Sora's erection.

"R-Riku, W-wai—!" before the blue-eyed teen could finish, he came into Riku's surprised mouth. Said teen's eyes widened and he pulled away from Sora and coughed.

Riku smoothed out his shirt and sat with his legs crossed at the end of the bed, waiting for Sora to correct himself. "So, Sora. How's that?" He grinned.

Sora took his bangs into his hands and straightened them out, "W-well, it wasn't what I had in mind from the start," he looked down and his lip twitched at the mess on the bed, "but I had fun." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Riku continued to grin, "Great! So now we can finish that story, huh? You think 'gay' now, right?"

Sora just rolled his eyes and picked the laptop up from the floor.

---------------

Lol, it's over. Sucked, didn't it? I need to write more. XD I have three original character stories that I have ALL the characters for, ALL the personalities, ALL the biographies, and ALL the plot and outline for, but I still haven't written them. BD See how LAZY I am? :C

HEY! Did you know I have no experience in anything considered romantic? :D I barley hug anyone. :O HOW DOES SHE WRITE THESE THINGS?????? D: Ah, 16 years old and never had a date, never kissed…haaa...

FUCK I'M COOL. :(

Hmm, ah! Review! I like those! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! And some sort of proof, besides faving, that people are reading my shit.


End file.
